What Hurts The Most
by Ayrtha21keybladewielder
Summary: She lost him, right at the happiest time in their lives. He's gone and no one knows what's hurting Andie the most about it. One-shot slight langauge


** What Hurts The Most**

**Hey guys, yea I know I should be writing a chapter and I am but this just sorta popped into my head and I can't get it out so I'm making it into a one shot. I like one shots a lot and I'm hoping that this one comes out the way I want it to.**

**A/N-This one is named after Rascal Flatt's "What Hurts The Most"**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Step Up 2 if I did Rob Hoffman would be mine. I also don't own "What Hurts The Most" although I completely adore this song.**

Andie sat on the floor of her bedroom in shock. Moose, Missy and Sophie sat around her. All three of the rubbing her arms comfortingly and whispering words of sympathy into her ears. Andie wished they would stop. She didn't want their comfort or sympathy, she wanted his. She wanted him to take her in his arms and tell her everything was going to fine and this was just a bad dream. Only this wasn't a dream and he couldn't give his comfort to her anymore.

"You're lying." Andie whispered.

Two crystal tears feel from her unblinking eyes.

"Andie we're not." Moose said gently.

"We'd never lie to you about something like this." Missy said.

Andie shook her head and glared at the ground.

"He promised though." She said quietly. "He said he'd be back at eight to pick me up for the movies."

It was to be a double date with Moose and Sophie, only Andie had something really important to tell him afterwards. She was hoping to tell him on the front porch of her house just before he kissed her goodnight.

Moose looked at Sophie and Missy. The two girls nodded and stood, Moose needed to get her to realize it was true. She needed to accept it, cry, yell, do something except sit there and stare the crap out of all of them.

"Andie," Moose said gently as he stood up. "You've gotta stop denying it, I know it's hard and I don't blame you for trying to but what would he think?"

Andie's head snapped up so she could glare at him. She'd just realize something, he'd been on his way to get them. It was their fault, all theirs.

"This is your fault." Andie's glare hardened.

"What?" Moose spluttered. "Andie—no—."

Jumping to her feet, Andie hit Moose rather hard in the chest with her fist. He stumbled back slightly and stared at her in shock.

"It's your fault!" Andie yelled hitting him again. "If it wasn't for you—still be—damn it—it's your fault!"

Moose grabbed hold of Andie arms and struggled to pull her to him. He held her tightly to him, burying his face in her shoulder and squeezing his eyes shut.

"Say it!" Andie screamed her hair sticking to her tear stained cheeks. "Say it's your fault! SAY IT!"

She felt Moose cup the back of her head and hold her even tighter. The two of them tumbled to the ground but Moose didn't let go of her. Andie had been so busy trying to break free that she'd forgotten to lock up the sobs inside her chest. And when that first one escaped, everything came crashing down.

She cried.

She cried for him.

For Blake and Alex and the pain she knew they were in right now.

Andie cried for their crew and the shocking silence that settled over them the moment they were told.

She cried for Moose and the way that his large eyes filled with tears and how his bottom lip trembled.

She cried for Sophie who burst into tears for Andie and herself, after all he was extra special to the two of them.

And Andie cried for herself because she'd just been given wonderful news that morning and was waiting excitedly to tell him when she was told.

"Let go of me," She said quietly in Moose's ear.

Andie was surprised when Moose actually did as she told him to. She scrambled back from him and clambered to her feet. She ran her hands roughly over her face and without looking back at Moose she ran from the room.

"Andie!" Sophie said jumping to her feet the moment she saw her.

"D where you going?" Missy asked as Andie flew out the front door.

She was going to him.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me_

Andie had not made it to the drive way before her mind was over run with memories and flashbacks. She and Chase had spent nearly every waking moment with each other since the Streets, over four years ago. They'd been happy and they were supposed to be graduating in four weeks. They had talked about the future about a month ago and what they wanted to do.

"Go to Egypt." Andie giggled snuggling back into Chase's chest.

"Ah yes, we're going the week after graduation." Chase said kissing her shoulder. "I promise."

They were sitting out in the courtyard, it was their off period and they had absolutely nothing to do. They couldn't practice for the showcase because Blake had a class in there at the moment.

"What will we do when we get there?" Andie asked looking back at him.

Chase chuckled at her curious eyes.

"Go see the pyramids." He shrugged. "Go burn in the desert, try to bring a mummy back to life, the usual."

Andie laughed and interlaced their fingers.

"And once the sun goes down?" She asked grinning.

"We'll find someplace quiet where we can be alone and have our fun." Chase replied.

"Don't you think it'll be too hot for that?" Andie asked.

"Naw, we could make it work."

Andie laughed and closed her eyes. __

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying' to do

They wouldn't be taking that trip to Egypt now, it wasn't going to happen. There was no way in hell it was going to happen. Andie turned a corner and almost slipped, she caught her footing just before her face could make a nice new implant in the street.

Standing up and brushing the gravel from her finger tips and palms, Andie closed her eyes when she suddenly felt like she was going to throw up. It probably wasn't a good idea, her running around like this but she didn't care.

Her eyes rested on the tire skid marks on the street and filled with tears. She'd seen how banged up the SUV had been, it was horrible. It'd been sliced in two right where the driver and passenger seat sat. There was the front of the car and then about two feet away there was the end of the car.

"They're lying," She muttered under her breath.

Andie instantly regretted saying something out loud because all too soon she could feel her breakfast come rushing back up. Placing her hand on the brick wall, Andie bent over and emptied her stomach of all its continents, well most of them. There was one that she couldn't get rid of.__

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doing' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, living' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

Standing up straight, Andie heard a bell ring in the distant and she turn to look at the MSA building. The front doors burst open and students came flooding out. All of them talking and laughing, boys hugging their girlfriends close and kissing them passionately.

"Andie!"

Her eyes met his while he was still across the street. They were red and puffy and he looked as if he hadn't slept since he'd been told. Andie turned to start running again,

"Andie wait!"

He crossed the street quickly and put a hand on her shoulder.

"How're you doing Andie?" He asked gently. "I haven't seen you in class."

"How the fuck do you think I'm doing Blake?" Andie spat.

Blake sighed and ran a hand roughly through his hair.

"Andie I know this is tough on you, but you can't give up." He looked at her. "He wouldn't want you to."

Andie glared at him.

"You know I'm right." Blake said gently.

"Did I say you weren't?" Andie snapped. "I tried to come to class remember? It didn't work."

Before Blake could say anything, Andie walked away from him. Without looking back she turned another corner and disappeared inbetween all the people.__

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

Andie had tried to go back to school. But she couldn't deal with the stares. It'd only been two days and she was stupid for even trying to. People pointed and whispered and sent her looks of sympathy.

"Save it." Andie had snapped at one girl. "I don't need or want your sympathy."

The girl gave her a sad smile before nodding and walking away.

Dance class had been the hardest though. Blake could barely teach and Andie flat out refused to do anything he asked her. Especially when he asked them pair up,

"My partner isn't here." She told him quietly. "I won't be with anyone else but him."

"Andie," Blake said quietly.

"No," She shook her head. "I won't."

Blake nodded giving a sad sigh and had to excuse himself to his office. As the class at in a sad silence, Andie buried her face in her hands and rocked back and forth. Moose tried to start rubbing her back but that just made it worst. Andie jumped to her feet and after slinging her bag over her shoulder, she ran from the room. Barely containing the sob long enough until she was outside waiting for the bus.__

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

When Andie finally reached where she'd been headed, she hurried over to the one place she wanted to be. Dropping to her knees, Andie looked up and smiled sadly.

"Hey babe," Wiping her sleeve across her face Andie gave a huge sniff. "I had something really important to tell you but things have kinda gotten out of control in the past few days."

She rocked back and forth slightly before biting her lip. She couldn't do this, how could she? It took more than one person to do the job she had ahead of her, well not really but if she wanted it to work right it was better if there were two people.

"You remember when we talked about the future?" She glanced around. "We talked about having a huge family, you said at least six kids and I said three."

Andie chuckled.

"I've been thinking about it and six kids would be nice." She picked at the blades of grass in front of her. "I bet you're wondering why I'm telling you this now."

She looked up at him again.

"I should go," Glancing up at the sky, Andie watched the lightning flash and she could hear the thunder rumbling in the distant. "I know you don't like thunder and lightning but don't worry, you're safe now."

Andie stood and didn't bother to brush the dirt from her pants. Bending forward, Andie pressed her lips against the cold marble and let two tears fall onto it.

"Chase," She murmured against the headstone. "I'm pregnant."__

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do

**Right, do not ask me why such a depressing one shot found its way into my head but it did. What do you guys think? I really like it, I kept him being dead as much of a secret as I could lol and it was not easy. I also avoiding saying his name until the very end for some reason. But anyway I hope you guys liked it.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Danyi**


End file.
